


Colorless

by NickWilde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drowning, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickWilde/pseuds/NickWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек никогда не забудет цвета, которые разрушили его мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colorless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554694) by [majorstallmadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorstallmadge/pseuds/majorstallmadge). 



Вот уже несколько лет Дереку Хэйлу снились сны. Вернее, не совсем сны, а настоящие кошмары, в которых все пространство заливало огнем.

И в них он мог ощущать их боль. Он чувствовал, как огонь пожирал их тела, заставляя кожу плавиться, как дым наполнял легкие и обжигал глаза и глотку.  
Он представлял, что их мозг был переполнен мыслями о том, что это конец и они действительно умирают. Он мог слышать их терзающие душу крики.

И это именно то, что ужасало его больше всего. Крики. Они снова и снова проигрывались в его голове будто сломанная пластинка.

Он помнил мертвую хватку его сестры, которая оттаскивала его от их дома. Ну, или от того, что от него осталось. Огонь уничтожил все. Их жизни, их кожу, их кости.

Все вокруг пестрило красным, оранжевым и черным цветами.

 

-

 

А затем была лишь серая пустота, наполненная скорбью.

Дерек думал, что все к лучшему. Его жизнь больше не имела никакого смысла, потому что попросту была уничтожена. Теперь он лишь выживал.

Выживал для тех, кто этого сделать не смог.

Его сны теперь серые и наполненные скорбью.

 

-

 

Затем он вернулся в Бейкон Хиллз.

К этому моменту ему уже ничего не снилось. Все вокруг будто бы было бесконечным, но в то же время имело границы.

Жизнь была бесцветной.

Он просто существовал.

 

-

 

Смерть Лоры чуть было не разрушила все то, что осталось от Дерека, но хуже уже просто не могло быть: жизнь была бесцветна.

Он продолжал существовать, ожидая момента, когда все это наконец закончится.

 

-

 

Теперь же все было синим, а сны были наполнены водой.

Глубокая, холодная вода. Тело будто весило тонну, утягивая его на дно, но ему было все равно. Он не мог дышать, двигаться или кричать. Он был беспомощен.

Зрение затуманивалось, и ему необходимо было дышать. Инстинкты были сильнее, чем осознание того, что это уже не спасёт его от гибели.

Он чувствовал, как вода проникает в его тело через нос и рот. Он знал, что всего через несколько мгновений утонет.

Все было черным.

А затем он открыл глаза и увидел Стайлза, чья толстовка красного цвета, а губы – _мертвенно-синие_.


End file.
